1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well fluid additives, to well fluids, to methods of making and using such additives and fluids, and to methods of operating wells. In another aspect, this invention relates to prepackaged well fluid additives, to well fluids containing such additives, to methods of making and using such additives and fluids, and to methods of operating wells by utilizing such prepackaged well fluid additives.
2. Description of the Related Art
The drilling of oil, gas and other types of wells typically involves the use of a number of well fluids. These fluids are typically circulated down into the well bore and return back to the surface in the annulus of the well bore.
About every type of well operation will have a specific type of well fluid. Non-limiting examples of well fluids include drilling fluids, drill-in and servicing fluids, fracturing fluids, completion fluids, well kill fluids, and many others. These will fluids generally comprise a base fluid, that is in many cases an aqueous fluid or non-aqueous fluid, and will further comprise a number of additives.
The well fluids are generally formulated at the well site. Generally, the well fluid is circulating down into the well bore and returning through the well bore annulus. Various additives are generally added the well fluid while it is circulating.
Various methods of formulating well fluids are known. Generally, those methods provide assembling the various component additives and then introducing those additives to the well fluid.
As a non-limiting example, there is the “sequential injection of components followed by in situ [(i.e., in the subterranean)] mixing. This is common with some gel systems because gel systems mixed on the surface are difficult to regulate. Systems mixed on the surface often gel at an excessive rate, forming gel balls before they can effectively penetrate the treatment region.” U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,245, col. 1, lines 41-47. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,229, col. 1, lines 33-53; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,760, col. 1, lines 34-38; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,168, col. 1, lines 51-55.
As another non-limiting example, there is the formation of a additive solution at the surface. For example, the formation of a single aqueous gelation solution at the surface. See again, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,229, col. 1, line 54 to col. 2, line 40. This solution was injected into the well, with other additives later following.
As another non-limiting example, this is the addition of other additives to an additive solution. For example, the addition of reinforcing fibers into the gelation solution.” See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,760, col. 2, lines 42-50.
As another non-limiting, it is known to form a “dry mixture” of the well fluid ingredients, and then to this dry mixture is then added water to form the well fluid. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,121; 6,098,712; 6,016,879; 6,016,871; 6,016,869; and 5,763,367.
However, with all of these methods, the various well fluid additives are shipped to the well site in bulk form. For example, there may be a pallet of additive A, a pallet of additive B, and a pallet of additive C. The formulation for that particular well may only call for a portion of the pallets of additives A, B and C. While it is true that the leftover pallet portions can be sent somewhere else and the remaining portions used, the reality is that once a pallet is opened, any unused bags of additives as well as any partial bags of additives risk going to waste.
Another problem with formulating the well fluid additives is that lesser trained personnel are handling the bags and formulating the additive composition. In the rush of the well operation, an order for 4 bags of A, 7 bags of B, and 3 bags of C can sometimes get jumbled.
Thus, there is a need in the art for delivery of well fluid additives to a well site that may reduce waste of additives.
There is another need in the art for delivery of the well fluid additives to a well site that may allow for more accurate formulation of the well fluid.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification and accompanying figures.